harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke (AP)
Luke (ルーク Rūku, lit. Luke) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Energetic, humorous, and kind, Luke has a very positive outlook on life. Overflowing with energy, he can often be seen swinging his axe outside of his father's shop, or he will be out in Fugue Forest cutting down trees for lumber.Animal Parade Bachelors fogu.com He also has a love for bandanas, and he will never be seen without it, not even on his wedding day! If you buy the fire bandana from Sonata Tailoring it will slightly improve your friendship with Luke every time he sees you. He lives with Bo and Dale at the Carpenter's, which is located in the Garmon Mine District. Unlike in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility, Luke can get married to a rival. By triggering rival heart events, Luke can get married to Selena. GiftsAnimal Parade Bachelors fogu.com 'Story' Once you unlock the gate to Fugue Forest and meet Luke for your first time, he will be available in your game. At this point, you can start to court him. To marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, a bachelor/bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. For each regular bachelor or bachelorette, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the game menu at any time. 'Heart Events' Gift (2 Heart Event) The first gift from Luke comes at 2 hearts. This event will automatically occur as you leave your home in the morning. Luke will meet the player, and asks if they want a gift that he brought by. Luke found some Honey, and wanted to give it to the player for some extra energy. He will ask if they want it. If the player accepts, Luke will be very happy, and they will receive Good Honey. If the player chooses not to accept his gift, Luke will be upset, and they will lose friendship points with him. ---- Gift (4 Heart Event) Luke will bring another gift at 4 hearts. He will meet you outside house door in the morning again. This time, Luke is very excited about a dish that he's cooked. He's brought it by, hoping that you'd like it. He will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. Luke has cooked Vegetable Curry, which can be re-gifted back to Luke for some major heart points. If the player accept his gift, Luke will be very happy. If the player rejects his present, Luke will be upset and you will lose heart points with him. ---- Date (5 Heart Event) When Luke has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask him to go on a date with you. After getting Luke to 5 hearts, find him and talk to him before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play if Luke wants to go on a date with you. Luke asks if you're free for some fishing. If you accept, Luke will ask you to meet him at the Flute Fields Watermill at 16:00 (4PM). If you decline his request, you will lose heart points with Luke. Meet Luke at the watermill at 16:00, and don't be late! When Luke arrives, the two of us will go fishing. Luke loves to be outdoors, and wonders if you like nature as well. Answer positively to get positive effects. The two of us will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank you and go home. Standing Luke up for the date will result in losing heart points. ---- Confession (7 Heart Event) When Luke reaches 7 hearts, he will be ready to confess his love for you. Find Luke and talk to him before noon. He will ask you to meet him at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Luke will meet you there. Luke will tell you that he likes and really needed to tell you! Luke asks if you will date him. If you wish to continue courting Luke, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give him. Any positive answers will result in Luke being very happy that you return his feelings! He will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Luke or giving him a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Luke, he will be very sad the next time you talk to him, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little whilst to regain lost hearts. ---- Proposal (9 Heart Event) After Luke reaches 9 hearts, the player can propose to him using the Blue Feather. Make sure that you have watched all of Luke's events, and that you meet all other marriage requirements before proposing. Showing him the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Luke not accepting your feather. Find Luke during the day, and show him your Blue Feather! If he wants to accept it, a cut-scane will play where he will ask the player to somewhere more private. We will be taken to the Church Grounds where Luke will begin confessing his love for you. Luke loves you, and wants to be with you for the rest of his life. He will ask you to marry him and stay by his side. You will be prompted to give an answer to Luke's confession, and they are all positive. Afterwards, the engagement is official! After the cut-scane plays, we will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for us at Celesta Church. The date he arranges is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. The wedding will take place at Celesta Church. On the day of your wedding, you will be automatically taken to the Church. You will meet your fiancee here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. Your spouse will now live with you permanently. Your wedding ring is now available through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. ---- Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse' personality depends on what chores they will be better at.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date that needs to be remembered, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you marry Luke, your children will have three personality possibilities: Romantic, Quiet, or Fiery. The Scholarly personality will not be available.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. ---- Appearance Luke's children will have dark blue hair and yellow eyes. Your children will always look like spouse, but with a darker hair color.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com They will also inherit some of your spouse' personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Heart Events' Selena will be your rival for Luke. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Lucy in your game. All of the rival events must be triggered in order to make them get married. Playing as a male, the player needs to befriend Luke. Similarly, if the character is female, you need to befriend Selena. Selena must be unlocked in order to start triggering their events. You must ring the Blue Bell to unlock Selena, and meet Luke in Fugue Forest for the first time for him to appear. ---- 4 Heart Rival Event Befriend Selena or Luke up to 4 hearts (Selena if you're female) to see this event. It takes place on Harmonica Town Beach from 10AM to 8PM on a sunny day. Selena is practicing her dancing when she realizes that somebody is watching her! Luke tells her that her dancing is very nice. Selena accepts the compliment, but seems disappointed that Luke doesn't ask more about her. After exchanging names, Luke asks where Selena regularly is. She tells him she can be found at the bar, as they both smile and leave. ---- 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Luke/Selena must be at 5 hearts. If you're playing as a female, Selena will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Luke. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. An option to encourage her to pursue her crush will become available, but if you want to marry Luke yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Selena will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Luke (not Selena), and he will come to your house asking about Selena. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. ---- Proposal (7 Heart Rival Event) For the last event, you must have watched all of the previous events. Selena (if playing as a female) must be at 7 hearts, and if you're playing as a male, Luke must be at 7 hearts. Wait for the Brass Bar to open, and walk in between 4PM and 8PM to see the wedding proposal. Owen and Luke are watching Selena's dancing. Luke tries to explain that he's been feeling weirder lately, and wonders if something's wrong with him. Owen laughs, and says that he's just lovesick! Selena overhears the conversation and says that she thinks that she's the problem! Luke accepts that there must be no cure for his love sickness, and asks Selena to marry him. Selena happily accepts. ---- Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Luke and Selena will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Selena and Luke asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Luke and Selena's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Luke and Selena's family and friends will be attending. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, you will be transported outside of the Church. 'After Rival Wedding' After Luke and Selena get married, Selena will move into the Carpenter's house in Garmon Mines.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com She will still continue to work at the Brass Bar. On her days off, she will spend her time in the Garmon Mine District, or can be found at the Carpenter's during the day. Luke will continue to spend most of his time in the Garmon Mines District. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Luke and Selena will send a letter regarding the birth of their new baby girl named Lucy. Visit the couple at their home to meet their new baby. Lucy will live with her parents and spend much of her time in the Garmon Mines district once she's grown. She will not appear in the game if Luke and Selena did not marry. 'Other Events' Ancient Ruins You will need to befriend Calvin, Owen, and Luke up to 3 hearts. You will need to venture to the 20th floor of the lower Garmon Mine to view the event.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com After finding a dead end at the bottom of the mine, Owen and Luke want to crush the wall with their hammers. They're hoping to find a new place to explore. Just as they're about to smash the wall, Calvin intervenes and is appalled that they would destroy a piece of history! Calvin says that there's writing on the wall 1,000's of years old, and that the writing could teach a lesson to others. Owen and Luke still insist on breaking the wall down, while Calvin still argues against it. Eventually, the three men compromise to go talk to the Mayor. They cannot compromise on their own, and hopefully City Hall can come to a decision as to what to do with the space instead! ---- Table Troubles To view this event, you must befriend Gill, Bo and Luke to 3 hearts or more (all of them). Walk into Town Hall in between 8AM and 5PM on a day that it's open.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com Luke and Bo have come to listen to Gill's order. Gill wants one of his tables fixed, and hopes that the carpenters can help him. Gill insists that he would like a normal table. Luke, however, has different plans! He wants to make an extreme table, plain is boring! Gill is frustrated that Luke is so fixated on his own thoughts. Bo steps in to diffuse the situation and says that he will try and talk some sense into Luke, before Gill gets too mad! 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters